


Come and Tell Me What You're Thinking

by RubenMcguben



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubenMcguben/pseuds/RubenMcguben
Summary: This pair has been on my mind for forever but its so crackish that there's nothing for it, so hence I wrote this
Relationships: Kylan/Periss
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Come and Tell Me What You're Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhodeIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhodeIsland/gifts).



"Kylan…” He started, then trailed off, looking at the land at the bottom of the cliff they were sitting on. Stone-in-the-Wood was drastically different than the Crystal Desert. For one, he’d never seen a hearth filled with metal swords before and was floored when he saw homes built into the trees and rocks. Making your homes upon ships, Periss could understand, but trees? He had to face up to the fact that he was out of his element here, had been an outcast and alone for longer than he cared to remember. 

Onica’s words echoed in his head, from when they first met, when she had read his stolen bones. 

‘You seek love, but you cannot find it. You believe it is because you don’t deserve it, but the truth is love is the only thing that can heal that wound.’ 

After the Wellspring Tree had been revived and the Dousan had agreed to stay close to aid the resistance, her words struck him as insightful. He was grateful for them and he couldn’t help but draw parallels between himself and Erimon. He thought now that his relationship with his brother and his clan was mending that the pain in his heart would fade away. 

Yet he couldn’t deny an ever present ache residing in his breast. It seemed nothing could soothe his ache. “Yes?” Kylan asked, his dear Spriton looking up at him with those deep green eyes of his. Adorable ears perking up.

Kylan was growing out of his shell, more and more with every passing day. Periss couldn’t help but ponder him in awe. His friend faced the Lord Hunter three times and lived to tell the tale, he dream-stitched proof of the Skeksis crimes into the petals of the Sanctuary Tree, stood before the Arathim, saved the former All Maudra’s middle daughter and became fast friends with the youngest. This amazing Spriton helped him save the Wellspring Tree. 

He was one of the faces of the Gelfling resistance, standing brave in the face of danger, a beacon for even the lowliest and most weak and cowardly of the Gelfling, yet instead of being hardened from all of the heartbreak he had seen, he was still as soft and as caring as the day he first left Sami Thicket. 

He helped the youngest princess through the grief of losing her mother, cared for the people who were taken by their cruel oppressors and bared his heart to anyone and everyone he deemed worthy enough of such a pleasure. A pleasure Periss surely didn’t deserve, yet cherished all the same. 

This kind and selfless person had been his friend, even after all the awful things that Periss did to gain his attention. He realized with a sinking feeling in his gut that the unthinkable had happened. Periss, the bane of the Dousan clan, a conniving thief and arrogant insurgent had fallen in love with his closest friend. A Spriton no less, if only his father could see him now, no doubt he was rolling in his sandy grave. 

He leaned back on his hands, swinging his feet back and forth on the cliff ledge, feeling the cool air on the bare skin of his ankles, looking sideways, “You remember that story you wrote? About Naia’s brother and the All Silverling?” He asked, smirk tugging at his lips, guffawing at the open mouthed indignant look the Grassling gave him. 

Kylan sputtered, with cheeks ablaze and ears drawn back. “No one was supposed to see that story, much less you and then sneaking it into the All Maudra’s pack!” He punctuated the end of his statement with an elbow to the Dousan’s ribs, the assault doing nothing to stifle his laughter. Kylan was smiling too, even with his brows furrowed up in mock annoyance, it was a good look on him. 

“Well it got them together didn’t it? They were taking too long to notice that they were practically snogging each other with their eyes.” 

“Periss! Listen, no matter how much I might agree with you, what you did was not the best course of action and me and Brea were awfully embarrassed when we found out that Seladon read that.” 

“I’m going to take that as thanks, think of it as a form of payment, sneaking that into her bag was not as easy as I make it out to be, it was difficult work, that!” He said with a gentle kick to Kylan’s boot. 

“Hm, reminds me of the time you told Amri that Naia was ‘something else’,” 

“Well she is! There’s no point in denying something that’s true.” Kylan said nothing, only rolling his eyes fondly, hands going to his firca and raising it to his lips, playing a soft, comforting song. 

It reminded Periss of the songs Erimon used to sing to him at night, when he was but a childling, to try and make him fall asleep, they never worked but that didn’t mean he didn’t like them. The stars twinkled in the sky, blinking along to the tune of the song in gratitude.  
Laying down against the grass he felt what little hair had grown back on his head catch on the blades of grass. 

There was the ever present ache in his chest again when Kylan stopped his song to lay a hand against his clothed wrist. “I never told you this, but I’m sorry for all the things I did when we first met. I just needed to get your attention, what I did could have hurt you, and I’m sorry.” He didn’t open his eyes, was scared to open his eyes, it was so much easier to look at the backs of his eyelids than it was to look at his Spirton just then. 

He heard a snort and felt his friend lay down beside him, the slight note that squeezed from the firca as the breeze passed through the chambers. “I forgave you a long time ago.” Was all that Kylan had to say on the matter. Naia’s Drenchen hard-talk clearly rubbing off on him. 

His eyes flew open when Kylan softly held his hand, twining their fingers together. His ears perked back and his cheeks flushed. Kylan’s braids were sprawled around his face, his eyes gently closed, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, a content smile on his lips. “Just so you know, I love you too, silly."

And Periss was never more glad to feel like it.


End file.
